People often require assistance when performing certain tasks. They may seek assistance from agents, where they interact with the agents using a medium such as textual chats; voice chats, e.g. over a telephone network, a cellular network, a Voice over Internet Protocol (IP) (VoIP) network, etc.; an online forum; a social network; and so on. Such assistance may be requested in connection with purchasing specific items, inquiring about items, troubleshooting issues they face, and so on.
In these interactions, individuals might share information related to their personal life with the agents. It would be advantageous if such information could be used to understand the persona of the individual better and build a profile of them, for example to tailor the interactions and/or services and products which may be offered to the individual.